Chapter 132-and-a-half
by SpiteFerret
Summary: Just what exactly happened on Alois' birthday in between chapter 132 and 133 of HateWeasel's DLTD? Well, click here and find out ! Hate was too much of a wimpyninja to write this, so I had to take matters into my own hands. FOR THE CHICKIES! (Or was it "Turkeys"?) Rated M for you-know-what reason, wink-wink, nudge-nudge, say-no-more, say-no-more! SpiteFerret: OUT


"_Lead the way~!"_

That trip up to the bluenette's bedroom had to have been one of the most nerve-wrecking moments of Ciel's long life. His face was flushed at the very thought of the act that he and the blonde had set out to do tonight, and his hand, gripping the blonde's he guided the other boy upstairs, was starting to sweat. He did not dare look back at the blonde menace. who undoubtedly was wearing a smirk rivaling that of the Cheshire Cat across his face.

Of anything in the world that Alois could have wanted on his birthday, why, oh why, did he have to have wanted sex? Of all of the areas that Ciel was knowledgeable of, emotional, and physical intimacy were his weakest. He was over one-hundred and twenty years old, yet he had never even considered being part of such a vulgar, uninteresting act. Yet, with Alois Trancy, it was different.

Just how many times had Ciel imagined the blonde nude, since his resurrection? Just how many times had he fantasized about doing "this and that" with him? He couldn't remember. Alois was dashing, and beautiful, to Ciel's eye, to the extent where he provoked cravings in the bluenette that Ciel wasn't even aware he was capable of. Before either of them knew it, the door was shut behind them, and they finally stood face to face, looking their partner up and down without any pesky restraint in their way.

Oh, that blonde, his hair framing his cat-like face in a perfect sort of mess; his smile dazzling, his pale skin flawless. It had tempted Ciel so many times, before. That dastardly small strip of skin peeking out between Alois' signature short-shorts, and thigh-high socks often caught the bluenette's gaze, and if he were not careful, his mind would wander, just as it had against his will upon seeing the lad in swim trunks at the beach. Having the blonde teaching him how to swim was torture, with his torso rubbing against his arms and hands as he gripped to the blonde for buoyancy. He wanted to touch, but was afraid to, due to the blonde's past experiences. Alois was afraid now, even if he didn't show it. His nerves were almost getting the better of him, yet he still had the ability to take in Ciel's clothed figure as well.

Alois' icy blue eyes scanned up and down the boy in front of him, mentally undressing him. He imagined every bump and curve that he could, before his eyes sat upon the bluenette's face. He was enamored by the boy's long eyelashes and stern face, which was cold at any other moment, but warm only to him. Yes, this face was his, and Alois loved it. That sapphire eye of Ciel's would show warmth that only he would see, and now, there was something more to it. Did he see a sliver of _want _in the Phantomhive's eye? Yes, he did, and he enjoyed the fact that the ability to provoke such a response was his, and his alone. Ciel Phantomhive belonged to _him_, and he liked it.

He was going to reaffirm it, eventually, but the opportunity had presented itself now. You see, Ciel Phantomhive was a tricky fish to catch, he knew, but he wasn't sure how could maintain his grip on the bluenette's heart. He loved Ciel, and he wanted Ciel to love him, too, and while the boy had spoken it many times before, Alois was still frightened of losing him, just as he had lost many others he cared about during his lifetime.

Both lads were hesitant to make the first move. It was as though they were frightened that they might scare the other away, yet they persevered, or rather, Alois did, and took the first step forward, wrapping his arms around the bluenette's neck, and touching their foreheads, while the other lad instinctively wrapped his own arms around the blonde's waist. Before their eyes could flutter shut, however, and before their lips could touch, the bluenette spoke, as he couldn't let this begin without confirming something.

"Are..._ are you sure you want to do this?" _he asked, bashfully. He didn't know why he was finding it difficult to look the blonde in the eye. He didn't entirely like this weakness he was being forced to show, but for Alois, he would be weak. His partner in question simply smiled, brushing their lips together breifly before pulling away again.

"Of course I do." he said. "That's why I asked. _Don't you?"_

_ "Y-yeah_... I-I mean_ yes_, but... something doesn't seem right..." Ciel replied, trying to get the better of his own nerves.

"_Nervous?" _the blonde asked teasingly.

"Oh course I am... I haven't done this before, you know."

"Ooh,_ Ciel Phantomhive, who has travelled the world and captured many villains has never done 'it'?" _the blonde asked with a grin.

"Precisely because I was traveling and capturing villains, of course." Ciel answered. "That, and I've never come across anyone I especially wanted to have sex with."

"So I'm _special, _then?"

_"Very."_

"Your _first?"_

"My _only_, if I have _my _way..."

The pink tint on the blonde's face darkened at the other lad's words. They only made his desire to please the bluenette even stronger, renewing his urge to kiss the boy tenfold, ad that, he did. Alois' hands made their way to Ciel's face, cupping his cheeks before forcing him closer. He then tangled his fingers in bluenette locks as the tender kiss started to heat up.

It was hot. The lads could feel their pulses, and the pulse of the other through the contact, as their hands started to roam each other's clothed bodies. The hand Alois' that wasn't entangled in his lover's hair was brought down to the lad's shoulders, before slowly tracing random patterns in the boy's chest, and trailing his fingers up and down his abdomen. While he couldn't see him, the sound of the bluenette's breathing and the feeling of his hands massaging his back and sides was enough for Alois. He unintentionally moaned into the kiss once his mouth was invaded by Ciel's tongue, the wet muscle exploring while brushing against his gums, teeth, and cheeks before trying to fight his own tongue for dominance. Soon, however, he decided that things needed to go further, so he he brought his free hand lower, lower, and lower until...

_ "Mmph!" _Ciel groaned as he felt some unexpected pressure on his nether regions. He forced himself away from the kiss, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Wha? _What are you doing?" _he asked, feeling his ego completely melt away as the blonde quite literally "had him by the balls".

"It's not going to work if you aren't hard..." Alois replied simply. His face was completely red. He was embarrassed by his actions, but sincerely didn't know what else to do.

"We have all the time in the world for that." the bluenette said. "Since you're bottoming, we need to focus on getting you warmed up, for now." To his surprise, Alois seemed genuinely confused.

"Wait... _sorry?_ _What do you mean?" _he asked, arching an eyebrow. Ciel's face grew impossibly redder as it occurred to him that he was going to have to explain this.

"W-well, if we don't do some _stuff,_ first, it's going to hurt when we get to _'that' _part..." he said bashfully.

"Isn't it _supposed_ to hurt, anyway?" Alois replied. "Having things in your butt just hurts, Ciel. Don't worry about it. Just let me please you..." The Phantomhive boy simply could not believe what he was hearing.

"Alois..." he began, not being able to resume his task until he received clarification. "...did you come in here, believing that... I was going to_ hurt _you?"

_ "Y-yeah, but... I-I... uh..."_ Alois looked at the ground, unable to meet the other boy's gaze. He didn't have to. He knew that there was hurt on the bluenette's face.

_ "Oh, Alois..." _Ciel said. "Alois, no... _No, no, no_..." His grip around his lover's waist tightened, as he brought one hand up and ran it through the boy's blonde hair, and rested his chin on Alois' shoulder, shaking his head, slightly. Alois was dumbfounded, and felt guilty. What had he done that made the bluenette so upset? He had never seen the boy act this way before.

"I would never want to hurt you..." the bluenette continued. "I only want to please you... Sex isn't supposed to hurt, Alois... It's supposed to be mutually beneficial. Any other way is wrong, and I want no part of it. I want _you_ to be no part of it, either..."

"_I-I'm sorry_..." Alois replied, hugging back. "I just _didn't know_... _Please don't be mad..."_

"I'm not _mad... _I'm just... _sad_ that you would ever think that..." Ciel said. "We don't have to do this. I don't want to do this with you if you're only doing it for my sake... I want to please you, too, Alois."

Alois thought for a moment, or as well as his mind could at that moment. Ciel's kind words and melted his heart, and his promises of pleasure were tempting, even if he was a bit wary. He loved Ciel. He trusted Ciel. Could he really go through with this.

"That body is yours, and I expect you take good care of it." the bluenette said, interrupting his thoughts. "No one can touch it if you don't want them to, myself included. Even if I made it, it's yours, and you will use it the way you see fit.

_ "Show me." _the blonde interrupted.

"_What?"_

_ "Show me... how you'll make it... f-f-feel good..." _Alois was completely embarrassed. He had thought that he had the upper hand, having some experience in the area, but clearly, he was wrong. Once again, the Phantomhive boy had proven to be superior. It was a natural talent of his, one might say.

Au contrare, it was Ciel who was bewitched at this moment, completely stunned by the blonde's embarrassed face, and bashful way of speaking. This was Alois. This was a genuine side of Alois that belonged to Ciel alone, and it drove him mad.

"Are... _are you sure?" _he asked, swallowing nervously.

"_Yes." _Alois whispered back, cupping the bluenette's cheek and pecking him on the lips once more.

They moved from the center of the room over the the bed, slowly, hesitantly, feeling the erratic pulse of each other's cold, demonic heart against their chests, that was beating quickly and powerfully, regardless of the fact that it was supposed to be "dead". What was trickier was the move onto the bed, as neither boy really wanted to let go of the other, so with a mischievous smirk, Alois simply fell backwards onto the mattress, pulling the bluenette down with him. The surprised expression on the lad's face, followed by the look of embarrassment upon discovering the position they were in was definitely worth it. Even though the blonde menace had straddled the bluenette while they were in the living room several minutes ago, Ciel had never found himself on top of the blonde, or in between his legs.

Ciel found that his hips fit quite comfortably between the blonde's thighs, and was nearly frozen momentarily trying to figure out what to do next. Alois was skipping a few steps that Ciel had dictated in his own mind beforehand, so in order to correct this, he picked the blonde up, slightly, and forced him into the center of the bed, before lying down beside him.

_ "Too much?" _the blonde asked.

"No, but if we get right down to it, neither of us can really _savor it_, now can we?" Ciel replied, pressing his lips against the blonde's, and wrapping an arm around the boy's abdomen, while the other was around his shoulders, as the sat with their backs against the headboards. It was a similar kiss to that of before, starting out slow and tender, before becoming faster, and hotter.

The boys took the opportunity to let their hands roam each other's bodies once more, but never venturing directly below the belt. The most inappropriate place that was touched was the thighs, before hands were brought up to flirtatiously grab the butt of their partner. Yes, things were slow, but Ciel was careful. He wanted the blonde to be completely comfortable before they crossed a certain line, and the blonde was appreciative, as his body was treated with outmost care.

When he was adequately calm with his situation, he began focusing entirely on those touches, and on Ciel, as their tongues danced together before breaking apart briefly so that their owners may nibble at each other's lips. Soon, however, it wasn't enough, and while Alois wasn't entirely sure where to go, Ciel had an idea, as he had done some-, ahem, "proper research" on the subject. He parted their lips, allowing the blonde to regain his breath for a moment, and to take in the look on his face. That pale skin was now pink all the way up to his ears, as were his lips from their canoodling. Those icy blue eyes that stared right through him before, were lidded, and looked to the bluenette amorously. It caused a pounding in Ciel's chest, and a stirring in his loins.

He wasted no time planting small kisses along the blonde's jaw, accompanied by a few playful nips and bites. The small gasp he earned from the blonde boosted his ego, immensely, and he gained the confidence to gently push the boy onto his back, yet he did not yet climb on top of him. Instead, he stayed at his side, running his free hand up and down the blonde's torso, before pausing at his chest, and rubbing the small bud that was his nipple through the fabric of his shirt.

Naturally, Alois was getting excited. Every kiss and every touch was driving him insane. He had not anticipated this. The small prickling sensation on his chest where the bluenette was playing with him was beginning to travel to his stomach, as heat began to travel lower, and deepen his need. A whine escaped his lips as the bluenette took his hand away, but was followed by a gasp when it suddenly reappeared under his shirt, and began massaging his bare flesh.

Ciel's hands were warm, and soft, and they roamed every inch of his torso in random patterns before cold air suddenly hit his skin. His T-shirt had been lifted up to his collarbone, exposing the skin underneath. He took this as a hint to sit up, and remove the article of clothing, but when he did, he was assisted by the bluenette, who then planted a loving kiss to his lips, and in doing so, shifted so that he was sitting on his knees between the blonde's legs.

It wasn't enough for Alois, however, so he decided that the bluenette should remove his shirt as well. He reached forward to undo the buttons, kissing the freshly exposed skin, just as the bluenette had done to him, and when that was done, the lad simply let it fall from his shoulders before tossing it to the side to join the purple T-shirt on the floor, followed by his eyepatch. The two lads sat simply sat there, taking in the sight of each other.

Alois' body was perfect, without a single blemish, save for the accidental purple bruise to the side of his neck left by an overly excited bluenette that he has yet to be aware of. Ciel liked it. While the mark would heal quickly, due to the duo's shared "condition", if was satisfying to see Alois marked as belonging to him. He was less than content with the status of his own form, yet Alois was blown away.

He couldn't help but touch it, looking with both his hands and eyes at the same time. His hand then rested on Ciel's brand, the mark of Asclepius, and he gently rubbed the soft, scarred skin while looking into the bluenette's mismatched eyes. The soft glow of the boy's contract radiated from the orb on the left side of his head, and blanketed the area around it in a slight purple hue as light radiated from it. He had never admitted it, but Ciel was slightly self-conscious about these two features. Alois knew this for no other reason than he knew what it was like to have scars. It made one feel ashamed, because they were something that "normal" people simply did not have.

_"Remember when we first met, and I told you how pretty your eye was?" _Alois asked in a hushed tone, caressing the bluenette's cheek just as he had on that fateful night.

"_Mm-hm..." _Ciel replied, simply enjoying the attention the blonde was giving him.

"I said your contract was _ugly_, but you know what?_ That's not true_." the blonde said, kissing his way over to the bluenette's ear. He whispered: _"It's perfect, just like the rest of you."_

He kissed Ciel's ear, before licking it's shell, just like he had one hundred years ago, his warm breath causing the bluenette to shiver. He then took the lad's earlobe in his mouth, nibbling on it, sucking on it, and tracing around the boy's piercing with his tongue, causing Ciel to utter a moan. The bluenette in question, in turn teased the blonde's nipples once more, teasing them, before the opportunity to lower them both back down onto the mattress presented itself. Only this time, the lads were half-naked, and Ciel was on top of Alois, with his hips between the boy's thighs.

Now this, was where the pair began to feel nervous again. Should they keep going? Should they stop? They were both embarrassed, and breathless, with a severe need of friction. Alois brought a hand up to cup Ciel's cheek and guide him to a kiss, inadvertently causing the bluenette to shift, slightly. As their lips connected, so did their hips. The two moaned, the vibrations enhancing the pleasure of the kiss itself, while the throbbing between their legs worsened.

Ciel pulled back from the blonde, silently asking him for permission to repeat the action with his eyes. Indeed, the menace wanted him to do it again. He was tempted to buck his own hips in order to ease the persisting ache of his manhood, himself, but instead complied.

"_Go ahead."_ he said in a husky tone. He was a bit surprised at the sound of his own voice, but even more so by how it encouraged the bluenette so.

The Phantomhive started rocking his hips gently, loving the soft gasps and moans from the boy underneath him. Ciel was the one who could do this. Ciel was the one who could hear this, and the only one who could see this; who could feel _this_; the bulge that was forming in his lover's pants from his actions.

He shifted his weight on the bed, so that he could continue grinding into Alois while playing with him. Ciel kissed his way down to the lad's nipple, kissing it before sucking on it, and flicking it with his tongue. His partner couldn't believe what he was feeling, and they weren't even completely naked yet. Transversely, it was starting to become a bit too much for Ciel, who had totake a break from moving his hips and started to focus on his minstrations on the blonde, smirking a bit at the whine when he did. Soon, however, he stopped completely, and looked to Alois, both panting, with their hair in a mess and their cheeks stained red.

"Alois..." he said in a low, breathy voice. "Do you... do you want to_ keep going?"_ Alois swallowed at the question, both becoming anxious, and curious at the same time. Just how was Ciel going to follow up this outstanding performance that he had given the blonde so far?

"_Yes..." _Alois answered, the only hesitation being when he tried to catch his breath to speak.

"Alright..." Ciel replied._ "If there's ever a point where you want to stop, just say so, alright?" _

"_Yes, my lord."_ the blonde said teasingly, pulling the bluenette back in for a kiss. He was so distracted, that he didn't noticed the bluenette had unbuttoned his trousers until he heard the sound of the zipper.

"_Mmmmnnnph!" _He thrusted his hips upward as the bluenette palmed his erection before curling his fingers around it slightly through the boy's boxers and rubbing it. Alois needed more, however, and the only one how could give it to him was Ciel, a fact that the bluenette was enjoying immensely.

Ciel kissed his was back down the blonde's neck, nipping at it while taking the lad's manhood out and beginning to pump it. Without Ciel's lips to muffle the sound, Alois' moans were louder. He tried to muffle them with his hand out of embarrassment, and quivered as the bluenette made his way lower, invading the boy's naval with his tongue, and lower, planting kisses on the boy's hip, and lower, still.

"_C-c-ciel..." _the blonde whimpered, as he felt the boy's warm breath against his tip. Ciel had stopped pumping, and instead, had his head almost right between the blonde's thighs, with his face a little too close to his nether regions. While Ciel was hesitant for what he was about to do, that sound that this beau had made was all the encouragement he needed, as he shoved away his pride and experimentally licked the tip.

"_Nnnnnngh!" _Alois moaned, followed by a hiss of pleasure. Ciel could feel himself growing harder listening to the sounds of this beautiful boy who he was pleasuring.

He allowed himself to look up at the blonde, watching as his mouth hung open and how he positively melted then Ciel took all of the boy that he could fit in his mouth, wrapping his hand around what he could not, and using the other to hold the boy's hips down, as he instinctively tried to thrust them. Alois was in bliss, and he knew it. The warm, wet cavern that engulfed the blonde's length had him breathless, as he had simply never felt anything like it before. He simply couldn't control the noises he was making as Ciel began to bob his head up and down, maddening him with the inability to thrust his hips and satisfy the animalistic needs that now burned throughout his entire being, especially his length, which throbbed, and tingled, as waves of heat and pressure encased it.

He was completely at Ciel's mercy, whimpering when the warmth left him momentarily, only for the bluenette to run his tongue up his length and tease him seconds later. He didn't want to choke the boy, but he needed him, and needed him badly. Soon, gripping the sheets wasn't enough, so he reached down and tangled his fingers through the boy's hair, digging his fingers into his scalp in a soothing fashion.

Ciel was now reaching his limit too, as the sounds the boy was making, his touches, his taste, were starting to drive him wild. He needed both hands for what he was doing, so he couldn't even reach in between his own legs and help soothe his need. It begged for attention and freedom as it throbbed, wanting Alois. Soon, it became far too much, and he had to stop what he was doing, causing his partner to utter a whimper.

"_A-alois..." _he said, bringing his head back up to the blonde's level. His eyes were clouded, and his voice was low, breathless, and slightly husky. _"C-c-can I start preparing you?" _The blonde in question looked at him confusedly, not having the faintest idea of what he was talking about, but knowing it had something to do with the absurdly aroused look on the boy's face, and the way his hands twitched, resisting the urge to touch himself.

"_Sure?" _he said, unsure of what the bluenette had in mind, but knowing that he was almost at his limit.

The way that Ciel looked at him had his full attention, the way his lips were parted, his face was red, and his eyes were half-lidded, and stared at him in a firey sort of manner. Ciel didn't stare at him the way that old man did, however, oh, no. Ciel did not stare at him greedily, or with want. He looked to Alois with _passion _and _need_, as if he would not be able to live without him. The bluenette smiled at him, in a rare, genuine, conspicuous smile, that held no restraint in the slightest, before bringing his lips to the blondes to kiss him tenderly.

"_I love you_." he said, touching their foreheads.

_ "I love you, too." _the blonde replied, completely blown away. They stayed like that for a few moments longer, before the bluenette reached over to the nightstand, and opened a small drawer. He pulled out a bottle of lotion, before turning back to the blonde.

"Oh, _nice masturbation-station,_ muffin." Alois said, teasingly. He assumed that the bluenette was going to use it as lubricant on himself, but became immensely confused when instead, the boy simply started smearing it on his fingers.

"Oh, _get off it..." _the bluenette said, his sense of pride returning with Alois' sense of humour.

"What are you doing?" asked Alois, watching the bluenette's actions closely.

"If I don't prepare you first, it's going to hurt when I put it in." he said. Ciel was quite frank when he was aroused, wasn't he?

Still, Alois took this as a good invitation to remove the rest of his trousers, taking off his boxers with them. He smirked when Ciel completely froze for a moment to stare at him, before reaching up to the bluenette to unbutton his pants. Alois admired the bulge momentarily, before gently stroking it. The bluenette let out a shaky breath and bit his lip as he tried to suppress a moan. He knew he had a task to do, but the blonde's touch simply felt too good!

Alois pulled the boy's pants down, slightly, taking a good look at Ciel's form. That slender frame and prominent erection? Alois simply couldn't wait to have that all over him again, and inside him, and he wasn't even entirely sure why. Slowly, he brought his mouth closer as he pumped the length. With a push, however, Ciel had him on his back once again, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"_Don't you dare_." he said. "It's _your_ birthday, so _I'm_ going to spoil _you_."

"Then get on with it, then." Alois replied. _"Let me see just what Ciel Phantomhive can do."_

The bluenette's eyes darkened at the request, as he reached down between the boy's legs, completely ignoring his genitals, and going farther, shifting his weight wo he could reach it, and probed the blonde's entrance with his middle-finger. The boy beneath him gasped from the surprise of feeling the coldness of lotion there, as well as the tip of the bluenette's finger, but gave a nod regardless, giving the Phantomhive permission to slowly push his finger inside. Alois shuddered, while Ciel bit his lip, trying not to imagine what the same warmth, and tightness would feel like around his need, as to not worsen the problem he was already experiencing.

After a while, the blonde relaxed, and the bluenette began thrusting his finger in and out of the blonde. The blonde was perplexed at the feeling, as it wasn't painful, nor was it satisfying, but he knew he wanted more of it. He got his wish when the bluenette pushed in another finger, maintaining his pace, and adding a small scissoring motion. Now, it stung a bit, but Alois was not in any serious pain. The pleasure he was receiving far outweighed it.

With the third finger, Alois began to moan a bit, as opposed to the heavy breathing he was emitting before. It rather surprised himself, actually, as he didn't expect for the action to feel so pleasurable. Between that and kissing Ciel, he was in bliss, yet he still needed something more, and began to unconsciously pump his own length. Ciel noticed this, however, and stopped his actions completely.

"C-can I?" he asked, panting. There was a certain amount of desperation in his voice that the blonde couldn't ignore. He swallowed and said:

"Yes. _You can put it in_." granting the permission that Ciel so needed.

The bluenette sat up, completely removing his pants and boxers before grabbing the bottle of lotion again and sitting on his knees between the blonde's legs. His blonde beau watched as he poured some of the lubricant into his palm, and started stroking himself, something that Alois had never even imagined he'd see. He simply couldn't take his eyes away as the bluenette eased some of his own tension, his eyes closed and breath heavy. After he was sure he was evenly coated, he leaned foreward to kiss the blonde again.

"_A-are you ready?"_ he asked, positioning himself. Alois wrapped his arms around the boy's neck to bring him closer.

"_Be gentle with me~!" _the blonde replied, nearly driving the bluenette mad before he could even enter.

With that, the bluenette did just that, and slowly eased his way into the boy underneath him, gripping Alois from under his arms, and digging his nails into his shoulders. Ciel let out a low moan as he was tightly embraced by heat, and shuddered, just as the blonde did. Once he was fully sheathed, the two stopped to catch their breath, especially poor Ciel, who was struggling to keep himself from uncontrollably pounding into the blonde like some sort of wild animal.

His mouth hung open, and he couldn't speak, only pant and shiver. He was inside of the person he loves, and Alois was tight. He began to kiss the blonde in hopes of distracting himself, but the heat was only making things worse. Alois was warm, too.

His partner was better off, but only because the bluenette wasn't moving yet. So this is what Ciel was like? That was his curve, the shape of his head, and his throbbing filling up the blonde's insides, and Alois, against his earlier beliefs, liked it. He wanted to memorize it's exact shape, but he also wanted more. Both of them did. They both needed that delicious friction and heat, and they needed it now.

_ "C-Ciel_..." the blonde grunted, and followed with a whine. "_M-move_..."

Hesitantly, the bluenette heeded his lover's request, and brought his hips back before moving them forward again, causing a groan to escape them both. Ciel repeated this action again, and again, and again, and was soon thrusting in and out of the blonde at a slow, steady pace. He grunted and groaned, and his speed only quickened when the blonde's own sounds became louder.

Alois had his head back in utter ecstasy as he became one with Ciel. He couldn't even think about the last time he'd gone this, as it didn't even compare. All that swirled in his thoughts was Ciel, and the pleasure the other demon was giving him. Ciel did this. He only brought Alois pleasure and joy, as both loved each other, and made love to each other.

He forced his eyes open to look at his partner, his lover, his beau, and was pleased to see that the Phantomhive lad was a complete and utter mess. His hair was astray, his face was red, eyes mismatched, and his breath irratic; sweat began to form at his brow, furrowed in concentration, and he had lost all sense of pride, moaning his lover's name as he moved his hips and caused the mattress to protest beneath them. The look in his eyes was not that of hunger or greed. It was the look of love, combined with lust and infatuation, but Alois wasn't able to enjoy it any longer, as the bluenette began to thrust at different angles, eventually grazing the blonde's prostate sending massive waves of pleasure throughout his body.

_ "Unnnngggh!"_ Alois cried out, moaning louder as Ciel began hitting that exact spot harder, and more dead-on. Alois tangled a hand through the bluenette's hair, pulling on it slightly, while reaching down to pump his own length._ "C-Cieeeellll..."_

He was getting close, he knew it, and so was Ciel. Pressure was building up in his stomach as they went on, threatening to burst out at any moment. Ciel kissed the blonde, hard, and brought a hand down to the blonde's own acheing need and shooed Alois' hand away, taking it's place.

He had lost all control, at this point. No pride. No dignity. Just Alois and his lust and affections for the blonde were all he could focus on. All of that, and the nagging pressure inside of himself. He needed to get rid of it, but from the blonde' s actions, he needed to get rid of his, too. They separated their lips to look at one another gazing into clouded eyes, taking in the faces of one another as they made love before the climax.

"_Ciel..."_ Alois moaned, prompting the bluenette's attention. "_Ciel... Ciel, I-I'm gonna..." _This of course, only acted as encouragement for the Phantomhive boy, as he continued to pump the other boy's length in time with his own thrusts.

_ "CIEEELLL!"_ the blonde nearly screamed, as the bubble finally burst, releasing his seed onto his abdomen and into the bluenette's hand.

Violent spasms caused him to quake in pleasure, as he mouth hung open. His fingernails dug into the bluenette's skin as he came, and the bluenette didn't stop pumping him until he was completely finished, and around the same time, the bluenette released his own seed, coating the blonde's inner walls as he clung to his lover for dear life, and perhaps a little sanity. The blonde's name was on his lips as his own needs were met.

"_Mmmmnnngh... unnngh..." _Ciel gently rocked his hips a few more times, and then stopped, collapsing on top of the blonde. He didn't care if he got some of Alois' fluids on himself. There were much more important things to think about, primarily this high he was feeling, and whether of not the blonde was going through a similar experience.

_ "Nnn... Ciel..." _the blonde groaned, eventually. "_You're heavy_."

With that, the bluenette pulled out, grunting, and rolled off of the blonde, laying to the boy's side once more. He put an arm around Alois, prompting the lad to snuggle closer, holding onto the Phantomhive lad as they both came down from their high. After a while, a somewhat lethargic giggle was heard.

"_That was amazing_..." the blonde said, nudging his beau's chin with his nose.

"And that, is _proper love-making_." the bluenette replied, breathlessly smiling.

"How would _you _know? It was_ your first time_, too." Alois retorted. "I quite like this way, though. _We should do this every time_."

"_'Every time'?" _Ciel echoed, his sense of embarrassment returning.

"Yes. I don't want this to be a _'one-time thing', _you know."

"_Then it won't be."_ the bluenette said, kissing the blonde menace's forehead.

_ "I love you, Ciel_." said the blonde, squeezing his lover tight.

_"I love you, too, Alois_." replied the Phantonhive boy. "_Happy Birthday."_


End file.
